Sky High
by LicaToRiku
Summary: 1859. Everything didn't make sense. Gokudera Hayato claimed I had kissed him, then he said he was in love with me and now he is missing. Where is he? What's the truth? But most importantly, why do I care? He's just a noisy herbivore...right?
1. Where is he?

**Sky High**

Chapter 1

_Honestly, the first time that I ever had the true grasp of this thing called 'love' was when I was 22 years old. Of course this love crap I'm talking about is the romantic kind, the one that I've never really dreamt of having. Actually, who was I kidding, who hasn't dreamt of being in love? But sadly that very moment when I realized that I was in love with someone, it was followed by another realization: That he would never, as in, NEVER, love me back. I'd give you my Ferrari if you can even as much as prove that he'd spare me even just a glance given every opportunity for the years we have known each other, but he won't. Cliché…unfortunately fucking cliché that I'm just another case of those people with one sided love. Here I was again highlighting that I'm the pitiful person. There's just this one flaw with my above statement; I forgot to say that I did try to get him for myself. I, Hayato Gokudera, right hand man to the Vongola Decimo did try, maybe even just a little too hard to make Kyouya Hibari mine. He just didn't really want me in return. Oh, and did I mention he was my boss and best friend's ex-boyfriend? Yes, I'm a messed up fuck._

Gokudera smiled as he leaned on the metal railing of the hotel's terrace. It reminded him of his father's house, and the only good thing about that mansion, its perfect view of the sea. He loved looking at the sea alone and questioning it about things in his life that he himself could not answer. He stared at the setting sun with a blank face; he didn't know why he wasn't awed with the sight of the sun being engulfed into the horizon by the deep blue sea. He always loved sun sets, but now maybe he just changed. Change, what a beautifully sour word he thought. He took one long drag out of his cigarette and exhaled. He closed his eyes and felt the cold breeze linger on his skin, he shivered and walked back inside tossing his addiction into the air, there were things he had to do later tonight…

* * *

><p>"Hnnaaah!" Gokudera screamed as a sudden shock of electric current flowed through his body. He was in such an unbelievably huge amount of pain that he couldn't say anymore after. There was no place that didn't felt sore, burnt and painful. His dark vision was slowly turning a blur; there were blinding white lights and moving objects around. Tears of pain slowly escaped his eyes, but no more words were heard from him, his whole attention was focused on breathing in and out the pain. He closed his eyes and opened them again, this time he saw a couple of heads looking down at him. They didn't talk to him; instead they were mumbling louder, their voices also felt like lightning passing through his ears. He tried to focus on looking at someone, something to have a clue of where he was and why was he there, but he couldn't recognize anyone nor could he remember why he was there. The pain was still suddenly numbing, he closed his eyes and succumbed back to darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tsuna, it's been seven days and we still don't know where Hayato is." Yamamoto said his voice was filled with worry and sadness. Tsuna looked lifelessly at Yamamoto and then to each and every guardian inside his office. Mukuro, oddly was not commenting, Ryohei had the look of disbelief and sadness, Yamamoto was downright worried, Lambo was looking down and was silently fiddling with his phone but it was evident that he was worried, the last one was Hibari, he was frowning but he didn't look like even cared about what was being talked about. Tsuna sighed, he did do everything in his power to find his right hand man, but Gokudera was nowhere to be found. The worst part was they were also sure that the storm guardian left on his own accord because his personal belongings are gone, and some even saw him left the mansion a week ago. The problem was he didn't say where he was off to and when he was planning on coming back, if he would ever come back. Tsuna wasn't even thinking about that possibility, it would never happen. He hoped it would never happen. "Does any of you even have a clue as to why he would even want to go away?" Tsuna asked, his voice was strained and sad. Yamamoto surprisingly raised his hand; he stood up with a sudden blank expression in his face and said. "Hibari."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ushishishishishi…." Bel snickered as he threw another knife at Fran's direction. Fran who was squatting down in front of the rose bushes faced Belphegor and glared."Sempai, I think you're forgetting that it is you who wanted to pick flowers. Please do stop hurting me." He had another knife thrown his way again. "Princes don't pick flowers for their princesses. Now pick a bouquet of roses for my princess, you peasant frog." Fran rolled his eyes and faced back to the bushes. "Master said your princess already has a prince, fake prince."<p>

**A/N: I hope I don't confuse you XD there are different time lines for every paragraph here. Reviews would be loved :D thank you!**


	2. WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?

**Sky High **

****Chapter 2

Gokudera smiled as he remembered the day when Tsuna told him that he broke off with Hibari. That was two years ago, yet he especially loved that memory simply because he was the first person Tsuna approached to talk with.

"_Tenth, YOU WHAT?" Gokudera almost screamed in joy after he heard his boss' surprising secret. Tsunayoshi Sawada, his boss and best friend was leaning on his office table with a glass of wine in hand when he bluntly confessed to his right hand that he broke up with his two year lover, the Vongola's Cloud Guardian. Gokudera didn't even try to hide his happiness in front of his friend, he was just too glad that his beloved tenth finally realized that Hibari Kyouya was not good enough for him. Seriously, that carnivore obsessed bastard was mind washing Tsuna and he just knew it. Thankfully Tsuna finally realized that he was above that cocky bastard, and that he could find a better partner. Gokudera's grin was so large that Tsuna almost chuckled at the sight, but the numbness he was feeling inside took the better of him. _

"_Hayato, it's not something we should celebrate about. What if he decides to quit the family? What if he doesn't forgive me? It's too complicated." Tsuna sighed weakly. He put down his glass and ran his fingers through his hair in deep thought. Gokudera frowned, he knew Tsuna's worries were valid, and more than being just Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Hibari practically held Japan's Vongola branch like it was Namimori Middle High. If he was to suddenly leave Vongola, the whole family would have to deal with the after effects of losing their strongest guardian, and also Hibari was Hibari, he might be the second biggest ass in Vongola, second to Mukuro, but he was still part of the family and that mattered the most. _

"_I know that…but…why did you even break up with his tenth?" He almost regretted the question when Tsuna looked down, walked to his seat and sat down. The Vongola_ _Decimo closed his eyes and leaned back, his face was pained but there was no indication of regret. "I…I just thought we've reached the point when there's nothing more for our relationship. I just felt like our relationship… is just companionship. There's no love anymore, just attachment and the worst feeling I get is when people praise our relationship. They keep asking me how we're still together, and honestly I don't know…I don't even know why we were still together when there has been no love and no connection between us for so long. I just wanted to-" "Stop acting like you love him?" Gokudera finished. _

_Tsuna opened his eyes, they were filled with sadness and confusion, but Gokudera saw an ounce of relief in those blown pools. "Did you know that I always wanted to be his friend, even before everything between us started?" Tsuna almost smiled, Gokudera closed his eyes and chuckled silently even before he got the chance to see. The tenth was forever a good man, he decided. "Tenth, I think…if you put it that way, he'd forgive you." "Hayato don't laugh! …and I still think he hates me." "Well you did dump him." _

Thinking back now, there was never really a big deal made because of the split. Hibari carried on with his own life and Tsuna though guilty at first, finally moved on, he even succeeded in being 'friends' with Hibari. The friendship mostly consisted of Tsuna talking to Hibari and the latter responding with the usual non-nonsense blunt replies, and if he was feeling generous, the occasional hard to understand Hibari advice. If he said "Don't be a herbivore" it meant face the goddamned problem, or just do it, or pummel the enemies. He was Hibari after all. Those days, everything was running smoothly for Vongola, for Gokudera's life. The Tenth was focused on Vongola, and Gokudera swore he was the best leader in the whole history of the world. Tsuna was happy, the family was happy, heck Yamamoto and Ryohei's relationship announcement didn't even make him throw up two times, just only once. That was saying something. Lambo was less of an ass because he was at school or asleep most of the time. Reborn didn't bother him at all and Hibari didn't care about him. Yes, everything was perfect.

Everything was perfect until Mukuro claimed Tsuna as his today. OH, TSUNA SAID YES.

Gokudera couldn't stop himself from banging his head in his paperwork. Today was the day that Mukuro and Tsuna announced to everyone in the Vongola HQ that they were officially a couple, two months ago. He didn't even care about the fact that Tsuna never mentioned or even hinted about liking Mukuro to him. His problem was that Tsuna was DATING Mukuro, as in the biggest ass in Vongola Mukuro. That was his problem and it was a very big problem. What's worse is that Tsuna doesn't even listen to reason when he decides on something, he was the Decimo, and he was the RULE. Sighing he glanced at his wristwatch and read 2:30am. Gokudera decided that it was wiser to head back to his room. Obviously, with the amount of worries he has for the tenth's chastity, safety and reputation, he knew he wasn't in the right shape to even sign one stupid document. Sighing heavily and rose up. Why was life so hard sometimes?

He heard the click of the door's lock and looked at the long hallway that was dark and eerie, but he wasn't so much as worried about getting lost or ambushed. After a few seconds of walking he turned to a corner, but feeling something or someone coming his way, he suddenly stopped. He heard the sound of metal hitting concrete and heavy footsteps coming his way. Whoever that person was obviously wasn't trying to hide that he was there, and so the feeling of attacking the offender for Vongola's safety wasn't seeping into him right now. He decided to wait for whoever it was though, just to be sure. The noisy bastard better be ready for some hard ass beating tomorrow.

By now the metal was scratching the walls louder. 'What the hell? Is this person trying to ruin the walls of something?' Gokudera thought with a look of boredom and irritation in his face. If he wasn't inside the HQ, he would have already have blown up that destructive offender by now. What was taking the bastard too long? He leaned on the other side of the hallway knowing that the scratching sound was coming from the left. At the moment that noisy fuck was meters away from him, he'd light up one of his bombs to know the identity of the bastard then he'd promise hell to whoever that was and go to sleep. He wasn't really in the mood to add more problems to Vongola's list right now though.

"five…" The sound was getting louder and a grunt was heard. "four…three…" Gokudera played with his lighter and clicked his tongue. God he needed a smoke right now. "…two…" The figure was exactly in front of him. His eyes widened as a clearly drunk Hibari moved pass him. "..one." He lighted one of his small bombs and confirmed what he saw in the dark. "WHAT THE HELL?" He hissed. Hibari stopped and turned to glare at him, he was leaning on the wall for support, still holding his tonfas. It was obviously the one creating the annoying scraping sound. "What?" Hibari said. His face looked like would have punched Gokudera if he wasn't obviously too drunk to even stand properly. "…go back to your room and don't make any more noise." Gokudera said he felt a sudden dryness in his throat. Why was he feeling like something bad was about to happen?

"Are you ordering me around herbivore?" Hibari hissed. Gokudera crossed his arms to his chest and raised his eyebrow. Obviously Hibari was trashed because of what happened today, and as Vongola's right hand man he was not going to be intimidated by a drunken broken hearted man and his hate for the world. "Yes, yes I am. Obviously you're causing trouble to everyone in Vongola by being so damned noisy at this time of the morning. Can't you even be more subtle about being sad?" He smirked.

Through the years, Gokudera has been one to bicker with Hibari on a daily basis. Surprisingly, lately he would get away unscratched most of the time. He doesn't really know when the bickering at and telling Hibari to piss off hobby started, but it helped him hate the Cloud Guardian less, especially since the other has quite the eccentric personality and habits that ticked off Gokudera even if it didn't concern him at all. Although truthfully, he still disliked Hibari enough to step on his shattered soul, or heart, whatever shatters when someone's sad. Okay maybe that'd be going too far. But with all that thoughts, Hibari was still ice, so trying to rain on his parade might be a tad bit hard for Gokudera but he's still trying though.

"And why would I be sad hm?" Hibari's amused voiced echoed as he heard metal hitting metal. Hibari's tonfas hit the ground and in a flash Hibari's face was millimeters away from his. Gokudera's eyes widen in surprised and a panicked hiss escaped from his lips. What was going on here? "Who is sad again, Gokudera Hayato?"

Gokudera stiffened as he stared up, straight at Hibari's intimidating eyes. Wasn't he completely unstable a while ago? "Y-you of course…" He felt his voice crack. Gokudera swallowed hard and let his fingers brush softly at the bombs in his belt. He knew that there was a large possibility of a fight coming up. Hibari's frown suddenly turned in to a devilish smirk and Gokudera couldn't help but scowl. "W-what?" "So what if I'm lonely?" Hibari's cold hands suddenly moved to his chin and the other to the wall. Gokudera wasn't even able to react when a wet tongue parted his lips and Hibari's hot breath made him moan. Really what was going on here?


	3. I think, I don't get it

A/N: YAY UPFUCKINGDATE! After 6 months, I am updating this shit! Please enjoy.

Discalimer: I do not own KHR.

**Sky High**

Chapter 3

"Good morning Hayato." Yamamoto said with a bright smile when Gokudera walked in the dining hall. Gokudera blinked and rolled his eyes not bothering to reply to his friend; he was not in the mood to answer at all...not that he ever is. He pulled the closest chair available and sat down. There wasn't anything good about the morning, and seeing Yamamoto's smiling face so early today made him more depressed and pissed than he already was. Why was this guy so happy all the fucking time?

"Good morning Kyouya." Gokudera's head snapped to the doorway's direction when he heard the greeting. Hibari gave a curt "hn", like he usually does and walked to the dining table. Gokudera couldn't stop himself from glaring at Hibari's walking figure. He didn't know how he did it, but the bastard didn't looked trashed at all; he just sported the 'clearly just woke up' look. Hibari stopped at his favorite spot, pulled the chair and sat down; it was exactly opposite of Gokudera's…fucking bastard. Gokudera frowned deeper and stared straight at Hibari. He didn't care if the other notices or not, he was examining the bastard for any traces of guilt or memories of last night's fiasco and there was none. Hibari felt his piercing glare and looked at him half confused and half uncaring, like he's mentally challenging Gokudera to spit out what was wrong.

"What?" Gokudera asked. His voice dripped with venom. Both Yamamoto and Chrome looked at his direction. Lambo who was busy stuffing pancakes in his mouth looked up and blinked.

"What?" Hibari asked, his voice was monotone but his face looked like he was getting irritated.

"What are you looking at you bastard?" Gokudera barked.

"Oi, don't fight in the morning, IT'S NOT EXTREMELY AWESOME!" Ryohei shouted as he walked in the room. He could hear Gokudera's voice from outside the dining hall.

"SHUT UP!"

"I would not be looking if you were not glaring at me, herbivore." Hibari frowned.

"You. YOU. YOU'RE A BASTARD!" Gokudera hit the table with his palms and slightly stood up.

"And you? You are noisy and weird this morning, what's new?"

If Gokudera wasn't the one in charge of filing paper work whenever a portion of the Vongola Mansion was destroyed, he would have already started a fight with HIbari right then and there. He straightened himself and walked out the room; breakfast be damned. He was not in the mood to eat, or talk to anyone right now. Everything was just too fucking complicated and irritating.

First the tenth goes on and dating Mukuro, then Hibari gets trashed and makes out with him, and now he's forgotten about everything while he, Gokudera- has to be all pissed and confused about what has happened last night. Last night- last night was just a fucking five minute make out session with Hibari, why was he making a big deal out of it? It wasn't like it meant something. Right?

"Stop thinking of god damned shit like that Hayato, get a fucking grip of yourself." He whispered as he stormed out of the dining hall. He didn't know where to go, but somehow his feet brought him to one of the mansion's verandas that faced the empty and silent courtyard surrounded by the Vongola forest. Slowly calming down Gokudera sighed and stared at the scene, he was trying to clear his mind while he felt the cold wind caressing his face. He really wanted a smoke right now, but he left all his cigarettes in his room thinking breakfast would be fast and uneventful, but now he was at the opposite side of the mansion away from his cigarettes. Damn, well…everyone was asking him to quit anyway…this might be a start.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya sat confused in his office. This was the first time in years for him to sit down in his office, rest his hands to the table and just close his eyes for hopes of finding peace, meaning and a solution; other than hurting someone, to a problem. He wondered why he even bothered to be bothered when everyone in Vongola were herbivores.<p>

Why was he bothered that the silver haired herbivore was missing? It's not like he actually had anything to do with the events that lead to the missing of the Storm Guardian. He didn't have anything to do with it…right?

Gokudera wasn't stupid enough to commit suicide or run away just because he rejected him…right? Gokudera wasn't stupid, or THAT weak to be kidnapped, nor was he stupid enough or mentally unstable to not control his emotions. In all honestly, if there was someone who rivaled Hibari in terms of keeping guard of one's feeling, that would be Gokudera. Hibari knew something like a 'heartache' or whatever shit it should be was not enough to ruin Gokudera. It just didn't add up to anything. Nothing was rational he thought.

Damn it…why was he thinking of Gokudera Hayato again?

This is dangerous…and so is worrying about this whole ordeal. Tsuna doesn't have the right to be angry at him, Yamamoto was stupid, as usual, pointing fingers at people who can cut them off and Mukuro is suspicious...he really is suspicious; and thinking about these was just something a herbivore would do.

He needed a drink.

**A/N: For those confused the bar signals time difference. The first part is the events before Gokudera went missing and obviously the second part is after he disappeared. Yep so short for now…sorry for the late update. Reviews are loved.**


	4. Nothing Happened

A/N: So uhm is the time line bothering you guys? I need to know if I should put 'Present' and 'Past' before the story time lapses.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

**Sky High**

(Sky High 4)

(_Preset Time_)

Gokudera Hayato was not a very happy man at the moment, in fact he was very stressed out and angry. He was really stressed out AND angry. Where was he and why could he not move? All he could see was the dark ceiling of this dimly lit room...or so he thinks he is in a room. He tried shouting but no words are coming out. Though he can feel pain in his throat, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was deaf. Shit, whatever…all he knew was he couldn't speak, couldn't hear and couldn't move. He was numb all around, lost and confused.

How much worse can this situation be? Where was he anyway?

Fran stared blankly at Mukuro's reflection. He was talking to his master through illusion bubbles that much to his dismay was showing more than he needed to see. Seriously, who needs to see a pineapple fairy half naked? Sighing he ignored his internal dilemma and focused on the one sided conversation they were having. Mukuro sure did like talking a lot when they were alone.

Today he told Mukuro about the special visitor they are nursing in Varia as to speak. He decided that telling someone from Vongola would actually help in making the visitor's condition better…even if that someone was Mukuro, you know, Vongola's demon pineapple fairy. Frankly and weirdly Fran was worried about Gokudera, though he didn't need to show that to Mukuro so he just used the 'Squalo is being stressed out with arranging medical help for the noisy bomber' excuse and demanded that Mukuro tell Tsunayoshi Sawada about him already.

Actually Xanxus would have shot him dead ten times over if he knew that Fran was informing Vongola about Gokudera Hayato's condition. The initial plan was to help Gokudera recover and hold him hostage for their own 'interests', but knowing that Vongola and Varia's relationship through the years already warmed up, it was just a matter of time before Squalo stops trying not to whine and Xanxus gets irritated with the whining and will end up contacting Vongola himself in a very uncivilized manner and demanding they take their 'trash' out of Varia immediately, with or without Gokudera Hayato being better in any sense. So yes Fran, as the good and smart person that he was, was already contacting Vongola before this even happened.

Now his master didn't look at all surprised at his report, which was a tad bit suspicious. Though Mukuro never did do the 'surprised act', he couldn't help but think about possibilities. Mukuro also did not the change his voice, which sometimes means he knows or does not know that, whatever that is, when he talked about how they found Gokudera. The situation was suspicious; it was irrational from the start… but it wasn't fair to think that Mukuro had anything to do with it…even if he did. Fran could just smell Mukuro's scent all over this whole ordeal. Really, most likely, Mukuro had something to do with this…one way or another, Fran finally decided.

"Kufufu…so little one, do as I tell you."

"…okay master, though I doubt commander would actually believe I care about how the stupid prince's princess is."

"Princess?"

"…he likes that guy."

"….interesting." Mukuro smirked evilly as his bubble illusion popped into watery bits.

Fran decided that he should probably check out on Gokudera-san, since no one other than Lussuria would actually bother to see if the man's still alive. Belphegor was out doing god knows what mission today so he was alone and bored. What better way than to contemplate on how Gokudera actually fell into Varia's hands…most specifically Belphegor's.

* * *

><p>(<em>The<em> _Past_)

"We need to talk." Gokudera said as he entered Hibari's office slamming the door behind him.

Finally after 3 days of agonizing and thinking about his shitty feelings and proving that he wasn't experiencing a bad nightmare days before, Gokudera came to terms that he can't put the subject down unless he talks to Hibari about it. He would like to think that he was there to talk to Hibari like the civilized and mature person the tenth wanted him to be, but in reality he just wanted to be in a closed area with Hibari and just confront him head on about the fucking shit he did to him 3 days before.

Fuck, it also didn't help that he could still feel Hibari's breath in his mouth whenever he zones out. It was his entire fault damn it, he has to take responsibility. Gokudera didn't know how and what he wanted but he needed to talk to Hibari about it before he gets riled up more than he already is.

"We do? I wasn't aware." Hibari looked up from his paperwork with a blank face. He was considerate enough to put his pen down though. He knew Gokudera always meant business when he approached him personally; he wasn't like the others who would hang out in his office just to spite him, claiming to spend "quality" time with him. Yes he's talking about Tsuna, Mukuro, Yamamoto and Ryohei here. Gokudera was a no-nonsense person even though he had his 'times', such as the whole breakfast incident a few days back, and the suspicious running around the hallways, blatantly trying to avoid him. But hey, he can always bite him to death if this conversation turned out to be of no interest and connection to him or his work.

"Yes we do. Why did you kiss me?"

"What? Gokudera Hayato, are you delusional?"

"Look Hibari, I think you might have been drunk the other-"

"I wasn't drunk anytime during the near past. Why would I be drunk?"

"I DON'T KNOW, WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOURSELF? I've been cracking my brain for reasons this whole time, okay!"

"Herbivore, there is no reason for me to do such a thing."

"THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU WHY YOU DID IT!"

"I'm telling you, I DID NOT do it."

"You're lying Hibari. Shut up! Do you think I want you to kiss me? Why would I ask such a thing if it wasn't true."

"This is getting nowhere. Are you sure you weren't asleep or daydreaming all of this herbivore?"

"Shit Hibari, do you think I'd even dream of something like that?"

"It was a dream I'm sure. I would never do somet-"

"OKAY, if IT WASN'T REAL, and YOU DIDN'T KISS ME, then Tsuna and Mukuro aren't dating and this is just a bad dream altogether."

"That part is true herbivore. Why can't you just accept it?" Hibari growled. He was taken aback by Gokudera's accusations but this was getting too far, he might be crazily in denial of the relationship between Mukuro and Sawada, thus developing delusional thoughts such as him kissing him. 'But why me?'

"WHY ARE YOU ACCEPTING it then?" Gokudera slammed his fists hard on Hibari's table.

"Why shouldn't I? Why don't you just accept them herbivore. But most importantly, I did not kiss you; this conversation is getting nowhere, leave." Hibari stood up and stared straight at Gokudera's eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"You're a bastard." Gokudera sneered.

"When have I not been? Now leave before I bite you to death."

"Fine."

"Leave now."

"Not yet."

"What else do you want?"

"I'm going to pretend it didn't happen."

"...because nothing did happen, herbivore."

"I still hate you and I'm happy the tenth broke up with you in the first place!"

"…is that all?" Hibari glared harder at Gokudera and pointed at the door. Thank god for years of staying with these herbivores he has already developed this thing called 'patience'.

"Che, bastard." Gokudera rolled his eyes, turned around and left, but Hibari could see from his retreating back that Gokudera was still aggravated. He slammed the door shut just as he did when he entered.

"What the hell was that? Is he crazy?" Hibari whispered to himself as he sat back down. This is a crazy week.

A/N: Reviews? What do you think happens next? XDD


End file.
